


"Here, take my hand."

by dear_reader



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, That is all, my heart hurts for Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_reader/pseuds/dear_reader
Summary: After a boring meeting at the institute, Alec gets to thinking..





	

"I want to go home."

"And I want to go to the moon. It isn't happening sweetheart. Time to accept that."

Alec stood tense as he and Magnus watched the members of New York's institute arguing about the impending doom of Valentine. Nobody seemed to be listening to one another and they had been arguing for the past thirty minutes. Magnus laid his palm flat on Alec's lower back and ran his thumb up and down. The warlock knew how distressing his shadowhunter found these situations but they had to be done.

"How about when we get home I run us a bath? I'll even put those bubbles in that you like!"

Alec gave him a look that threatened to kill.

"I mean, those bubble that you secretly pretend not to like but like anyway." 

Magnus smirked at Alec's frown and leant up to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. He loved teasing the man and would never tire of being the one to produce his infamous blush. Alec reached his hand down and took Magnus' in his, intertwining their fingers and squeezing lightly. As much as Alec was not fond of public displays of affection, he needed Magnus right now and didn't care who saw.

"That's it! This meeting is over. If none of you will listen then this will have to go to the Clave. Meeting adjourned." 

At the sound of his mother's voice, he quickly turned on his heel and pulled Magnus with him. There was no way he was going to waste another second listening to these people. Once they had rounded the corner, Magnus opened up a portal and they stepped inside, Alec's hand firmly in his. As they arrived inside of Magnus' penthouse apartment Alec got his footing and hung his jacket up by the door. When he turned around he found Magnus stood in front of him, smiling sweetly as if Alec was the only person in the world that mattered to him - consequently that was true. 

"We're home."

"Yes, we are. Thank you for being there with me. I know how much you hate seeing my mother."

"Now Alexander, hate is a very strong word. I'd say it's more like a severe dislike." Magnus grinned.

"Either way, it meant a lot, thank you." Alec leant down, placing his hand on the back of Magnus' neck and pulling him in for a slow kiss. 

The kiss swiftly turned into something otherworldly. Magnus ran his hands up and down Alec's back, stepping back and pulling Alec with him. Just as they reached the sofa, Magnus deepened the kiss before quickly pulling back, smiling and catching his breath.

"How about that bath I promised you? Not that I wasn't enjoying this! - I was, but I think we'd both enjoy it a lot more if we were in the bath."

Alec smoothed his shirt back down and took a step back.

"Sure, Magnus, sounds good." 

Magnus smiled in response and turned away, making his way to the bathroom that was attached to his - their - bedroom. Meanwhile, Alec made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He leant back against the counter and thought about the whirlwind of a few months he'd had with Magnus. Last year he would never have even dreamed about holding hands with someone, let alone bathing with them. It surprised Alec how much he didn't mind this and how comfortable he now was with Magnus. He had spent what felt like nearly every waking moment with the man and he still felt that familiar pang of loneliness when the other left, even for a brief moment. Magnus had helped him and his family out a great deal over the last year and Alec was so grateful. Never had he felt so deeply for someone. 

Whilst standing there and thinking over all of the wonderful memories they've shared, Alec realised something, a big something. He blinked slowly. Then again. And then he grinned. His smile got wider and wider and he felt a whole new rush of affection for Magnus. This man has shown him the innermost parts of his past and memories; the good, the bad and the unthinkable. And in turn he has brought out the same from Alec. Just as Alec finished his glass of water he heard Magnus call.

"Ready, sweetheart?"

He paused and put his glass away. Taking a deep breath, he smiled and turned around.

"You bet."

\---------

The door to the bathroom was slightly ajar so Alec pushed his palm flat against the wood and let it swing fully open. What he saw made his breath hitch and his mouth drop open. Magnus, turned away from him, was fully naked from head to toe. The light glistened down on his caramel skin and he ran his hands through his hair, turning as he heard the door knock the edge of the sink. 

"Cat got your tongue?" Magnus asked and flashed his warlock mark. 

Alec quickly snapped his mouth shut and visibly swallowed. 

"Uhm.. I'll just..so we're..okay."

Magnus smirked and turned back around, taking a step into the water and slowly sinking into the swirling pool of bubbles and steam. Alec watched him do so and began unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it from his shoulders and dropped it into the corner of the room. Next, he unbuckled his jeans and chucked them on top of his now-crumpled shirt. He slipped his fingers into the waste band of his underwear and hesitated.

"No need to be shy, Alexander, I've seen it all before." Magnus winked and ran his fingers through a cloud of bubbles. 

Alec's face flushed a deep cherry red and he quickly looked away. He stepped out of his underwear and stepped towards the bath. Not knowing how to position himself, he paused and furrowed his brow. Magnus lifted his arm from the water and held out his hand towards the young Shadowhunter.

"Here, take my hand."

Alec did as he asked and took a step into the water as he did so. Magnus moved his arm around Alec and he followed suit, turning his body so his back was facing Magnus. He swiftly sunk down into the water and leant his back against Magnus' torso. The scent of coconut and vanilla swirled around the room and Alec let his eyes close, leaning his head back against the crook of Magnus' neck. Meanwhile, Magnus smiled down at Alec and ran his fingers through the dark raven hair that adorned his head. He watched Alec relaxing into himself and his thoughts wandered to their time together. Magnus never imagined giving so much of himself to one person. He was used to losing people and tended to keep himself to himself; fear of getting too attached often left him wary. However, this was completely different. He cared so deeply about Alec and never wanted to see him harmed. The love he felt for this man scared him but also excited him. Every kiss with Alec was like the first time. Every hug, every smile. Every day Magnus found himself falling deeper for the gorgeous shadowhunter. The sight of Alec staring up at him brought him out of his reverie. He smiled and kissed Alec's forehead.

"What's on your mind, darling?"

Alec turned his body and ran his hand down Magnus' cheek, smoothing his thumb over the soft skin beneath. 

"You."

Magnus' expression changed into something of curiosity. Alec untangled their legs and turned completely, sitting opposite from the warlock, a new-found wonder and a hint of nervousness on his face. 

"Alexander? What's wrong?" 

Alec let his expression settle, nerves causing him to stumble. He moved his hands under the water and took Magnus' into his.

"I just...I was thinking...uh...earlier...in the kitchen and -"

"Alec. Do you want to break up?" Magnus remained still, lacking his usual smile.

"Break up?! By the angel, no. No, Magnus, no that's not what I was going to-"

"It's okay, Alec, I'm a big boy, I can take it. I just want to know, why?"

"Mags, you have to believe me, I do not want to break up." Alec pleaded, his face quickly changing into one of dispare. 

"Okay, then what were you going to say?" 

"I..well, Mags, I wanted to tell you.."

"Alexander, you know you can tell me anything."

"I...I love you."

Magnus' expression immediately dropped. Slowly he began to process and a smile grew across his face. 

"I don't want you to think you have to say it back...I just wanted to tell you because, well, you mean the world to me. You've helped me so much, Mags, and I couldn't have done half of the things I have without you. I miss you when we're not in the same room and even sometimes when we are. You're beautiful and handsome and I can't believe that you chose me. There's not a moment that goes by when I don't think of you, and when I do, I can't help but think how lucky I am and how grateful I am that you came into my life. I love you and it scares me. It scares me how much the feeling consumes me and how much my heart aches when I think of not being with you. And I love you. I love you and well, I just thought you should know." Alec let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

Magnus felt tears swim to the edge of his eyes and reached forward, placing both hands on the sides of Alec's face and kissed him. The kiss didn't last forever but everything he felt was conveyed. Magnus pulled away and stared into Alec's eyes. 

"I love you too. Alec...that was beautiful. No one has ever said those things about me before. I feel the same things you feel and more. My love for you is stronger than any love I've experienced over my many years. You've no idea how happy you've made me." 

Magnus couldn't hold back any longer and the tears rolled down his cheeks. He quickly made to wipe them away but Alec took hold of his wrist and slipped their fingers together. Leaning forward, he gently kissed each tear that fell down his warlock's cheek. When the tears had subsided, he moved to his forehead, then his nose, then both cheeks and finally his lips. He kissed Magnus as if he'd never kissed him before. The kiss was sweet and chaste, confirming their love. 

When they broke apart for air, Alec took the opportunity to step out of the bath and wrap a towel around his waste. Magnus smiled up at him and Alec held out his hand.

"Here, take my hand."

Magnus laughed and did so, stepping into the warm embrace of his shadowhunter and his extremely fluffy towel.


End file.
